Returning
by spangel999
Summary: Spikes been gone from Sunnydale for awhile.He and Angel have renewed their relationship,but they are taking things slowly.Now Dawn needs him and he must return,how will Buffy react to his return and the relationship between Angel and Spike?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Returning

Summary: Spikes been gone from Sunnydale for awhile. He and Angel have renewed their relationship. Now Dawn needs him, and he must return. How will the Scooby's react to Spike and Angel's relationship?

Rating: pg-13 to start, N-17 later

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can dream.

Feed back: Please I need it and I thrive on it.

Willow watched as Buffy paced up and down the room, frustration coming off of her in waves. "She should've been home hours ago, Will."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation, Buffy. Maybe she stopped off at friends and just forgot to call."

Just as Buffy went to respond the door flew open and a visibly shaken Xander walked in. Willow ran over to him and helped him sit down on the couch, when it looked like he wasn't going to say anything she asked him.

"Xan, what is it? You look like you did that time that you ate that bug in kindergarten."

He shook his head frantically and told them.

"No, this is way so much worse. I ran into Clem and he told me that there was talk at Willy's." He stopped for a minute not knowing how to go on, and then he drew in a breath and said. "There's no easy way to say this, Buffy. Someone has Dawn. They are going to use her for some kind of ritual thingy."

Buffy looked at Xander her face pale and then she asked.

"Who? Who has her, Xander?" She asked her voice breaking, as she felt the panic wash over her in waves, Willow noticed her unconsciously look the door, wondering if she realized that she was doing that a lot lately. The same way she always veered off towards Spike's crypt, only to stop herself and walk away every night while they patrolled.

"Clem doesn't know, but the talk is that it is someone powerful. And I don't think he means the president."

Buffy started towards the door while saying... "Well, I can't just stay here waiting for the ax to fall, I got to find her." She left without even asking them if they wanted to join her, leaving them not knowing who they were more worried about Dawn or her. They sat there in silence, until Willow broke it.

"She's changed, Xander."

He nodded in agreement then said. "More and more every day."

Willow bit her lip looking unsure, Xander looked on dreading the words he knew that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Maybe I should call Spike. He'd wanna know it being about Dawnie and all. I am sure he would come and help." Xander looked thoughtful for a minute and then he nodded and asked.

"Yeah, he'd wanna help. But, Will do you really think that wise. I mean Spike being all unchipped and everything."

"Well, she wouldn't have to know, would she?" She said while she was walking to the phone.

"No but she'll probably figure it out the first time he hits a human and no pain." But he was talking to thin air.

Chapter Two

The phones insistent ringing woke Spike up knowing that only a select few knew his number he reached over to answer it.

"Yeah." He said accent thick from sleep.

"Spike." He sat up a grin coming to his face at the voice on the other end.

"Hey, how's my favorite little witch?"

There was a tense silence as he listened to what she was saying.

"Bloody hell. When?" He asked while getting up and pulling on his jeans, in one smooth motion, thinking it was a good thing he came home last night rather than staying at Angel's. Their relationship while doing well still had its tense moments.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood, vamping he drank it quickly.

"The Slayer having any luck?" He asked.

"She went out looking; she's been gone for awhile now." He sat down on the couch, posture relaxed, only to stiffen when he heard what Willow asked. "Will you come and help?"

"Red, please you know that I don't want to come back to Sunnyhell."

He drew in an unneeded sigh, and then he said. "I'll talk to Angel tell him what you told me, and then we'll see, alright?" They said their good-bye's and hung up. Spike grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

Dawn groaned and opened her eyes, and then she moved her head from side to side groaning painfully while she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was dark, and drafty, the only light was from the candles flickering in the corner. She jumped when the door opened and then stiffened when a greasy haired man, no a vampire walked in.

"Good to see you are awake. The mistress will be very pleased."

"My sister's the Slayer, and you are so dead when she comes to get me."

The man laughed and then he said an evil grin on his face.

"She'll never find you not before the ceremony." With that he turned around and walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Leaving a very scared key behind.

Chapter Three

Spike opened the door to the Hyperton and walked in, looking around he spotted Cordelia, her back to him. He walked up to her and kissed her neck; she jumped then squealed as she turned around.

"Spike! You ass." He laughed then thru a arm around her shoulder, they became such good friends in the years that he been there, at first she was all "Evil vampire, must stake." Then when she saw how happy he made Angel she accepted him.

"Hey, Luv .Where's Angel?" He asked and when she looked at him, that the fire that usually in his eyes was gone, she knew that he had been in contact with someone in Sunnydale. He got that same look that he had when he first arrived that had Angel ready to head there and kill the person that put the look of such devastation in his childe's eyes."

"In his office." He squeezed her shoulder then headed towards the door, Cordelia hot on his heels, she was so protective of him and if his heart wasn't already taken, by his ponce of a sire he knew he could've grown to love her. He opened the door and strode in, to find said sire going over one of his books.

Angel looked up when the door opened and took in an unneeded sigh he knew something was wrong right away with Spike, he felt it in their reopened bond.

He got up and pulled Spike into his arms, and then he pulled back, saying. "Alright what's the matter?"

Spike looked at his feet then at Cordelia before taking out a cigarette, he lit it then drew a puff in deeply before saying.

"The Bit's in trouble." That was all he said and Angel fearing the answer said. "And that affects you how?" Spike looked away then drew himself up for courage then said.

"Red called, she asked me to come and help get her back from whatever beastie that took her."

Angel's eye's flashed yellow, and he growled deep in his chest, he couldn't believe that Spike would even consider returning there for any reason and for him to think that he would let him. Apparently Cordelia felt the same way because she interrupted angrily.

"For what so Buffy can take her frustrations out on you?" Before Spike could answer that charge Angel jumped in.

"You're not going back there, Spike." There was a deep anger in his voice and considering all that transpired in the last two years, it wasn't as shocking as it once would've been. They had renewed their sire/childe bonds and in the last few months slowly started to renew their deep love for one another, so as a result Angel was very protective of Spike the way he once was, and that in itself didn't anger Spike the way it once would've. To have Angel back in his life loving him like he used to was a dream come true, one he thought he would never have again. And it was even worse since Spike had to kill Drucilla,to save Cordelia's life, he had lost it then, tried to greet the sunrise and that was when Angel knew that his feelings for his favored childe had never changed they were just buried beneath all of the guilt that he felt.

"I made a promise, Luv. To the Bit that if she ever needed me all she had to do was call. Well it may have not been her that called but that doesn't change the fact that she needs me."

"Let them take care of it she is Buffy's responsibility not yours." Even as he said it, he knew it was useless, once Spike gave his word it was bonded and he'd get himself killed to keep it, but he also knew that he was going with him, Buffy got no more free shots at his boy, not if she didn't wanna see Angelus come at her anyways.

Chapter Four

Later that evening Spike drove into Sunnydale, followed by the rest of the gang, He and Angel had decided earlier that maybe it was best if they kept their relationship unknown for awhile, not wanting to have anything more to deal with right now.

He pulled up in front of the newly remodeled Magic Box, shutting off the car he sat there, until someone pecked on the window, he rolled it down to reveal a very worried looking Angel.

"Yeah?"

Angel looked at his childe the changes in him were so drastic, the Slayer had succeeded in doing something that he himself even at his most evil would never want to do; she took the laughter out of his favored childe's eyes and replaced it with such a look of deep sorrow. He was finally starting to heal only to have to return to the one place he swore to never let Spike return to.

"We could still leave, it's not too late you know?"

When he meant Spike eyes there were tears in them and an intense pain that he hadn't seen there in over a year.

"No. Am alright. Just memories you know they tend to get to a bloke." He opened the door and stepped put and right into Angel's arms, he hugged him back, closing his eyes and thanking to whatever gods that would listen that he had his sire back in his life. He pulled back unconsciously adopted his trademark devil may care attitude, when he glanced around him he was shocked to see the rest of the gang there to show their support as well. Then Cordelia spoke breaking the silence.

"Let's get this over with the sooner I am away from this town the better. And remember, Blondie no more taking their crap you can defend yourself now." They started to the door and Spike said. "Believe me, Luv. I won't let them get any free shots" Angel opened the door and went in followed by Spike and the rest of the crew.

Chapter Five

Buffy was sitting at the research table trying to figure out where to start looking for clues as to where Dawn was being held, having looked in all the abandoned warehouses she was stumped as to where to look next. Willow had to just sit down when the door opened. They both looked up surprise on Buffy's face when she saw Angel walk in.

"Angel-" Buffy said and started to get up out of her seat, only to sit back down in shock, when she saw who walked in behind him, Spike, it couldn't she thought she would never see him again ,but when she took a step towards him she stopped in shock ,whenever everyone gathered around him. Angel in front his eyes flickering between gold and brown.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked then her eyes jerked towards Spike started laughing.

"Daddy's protective is all, Slayer." Then he sauntered passed her walking over towards the table stopping in front of Willow, he pulled her up from her char and into his arms. "Hey, Luv. How are you?" She pulled away tears in her eyes and said.

"I didn't think you would come." He put his arm around her shoulders and then he led her into the back door closing the door behind them. Buffy went to follow them only to stop when Angel stepped in front of her.

"Move out of my way, Angel." She told him not believing her eyes, Angel protecting Spike, and from her. She stiffened whenever Cordelia spoke from behind her.

"Jeez, jealous much, Buffy. Sit down and leave him alone. He's not here for you." Buffy looked at her then back to Angel saying.

"Move out of my way, Angel. I won't let Spike alone with Willow." She went to walk around him, but Angel stopped her again, she went to shove him out of the way only to stop only to stop whenever he started to talk.

"You sure you want to do that, Buffy? You may be the Slayer, but that's my childe in there and I won't let you hit on him, not anymore." Buffy stiffened and stepped back.

"Did I miss the memo? You hate him, why are you defending him? He's an evil-"

Cordelia interrupted then. 'Disgusting thing. Yes we know. WE got the memo, but that evil disgusting thing has saved our lives more times than we can count over the last few years. So I'm thinking that there is not a one of us here that's going to let you hurt him."

And when Buffy looked around she found that everyone including two people of whom she never meant before nodding their heads in agreement. She turned back to Angel determined to get some answers.

"Alright, Angel. Tell me what in the hell is going on here, why all the sudden defensiveness of Spike?" When she meant his eyes she was shocked by the anger in them, and the underlining hate that shadowed his eyes, something she never thought she would see there for a moment she thought he was channeling Angelus.

"I told him not to come, but he insisted that he made a promise and that he intends to keep it. Willow asked him to come and that's the only reason that we are here."

"Alright, Angel. What bug crawled up your ass?" Before he could answer the back room door opened and a laughing Willow and Spike walked out, only to stop laughing when they felt the tension in the air.

"Ok, what could have possibly happened in the last five minutes?" Willow asked and Buffy looked at her with disbelief, and said.

"Well in the last few minutes, not only do I find out that you went behind my back and called Spike, whom of which you never once let on that you knew where he was, but I also found out that you went totally around the bend. What's with you and Spike? And just where in the hell have you been the last three years, Spike?"

"Well, looky here I do believe the Slayer's mad, Luv." He told Willow and then he turned back to Buffy his voice as cold as stone. "Listen closely, Slayer because I'm only going to say this once. I didn't come back to this place of hell for you, I came back cause Red here said that the Bit needed me, as to where I've been the last three years the answer to that is as far away from you as I can get." With that he turned back towards Willow and kissed her on the cheek, meant Angel's eyes and nodded and they all turned towards the door and left.

Chapter six

When the door shut behind them Buffy turned to Willow, still in a state of shock over what transpired the last hour she asked. "Why did you call him, Will?" Willow looked away, uncomfortable and then she meant Buffy's eyes and said.

"Because he can help, Buffy. And you know it and if you would just listen to him you would realize it."

"I'm not interested in his help, but I do want to know what's going on between you and Spike."

"Well, that's a long story and you may find it hard to believe I know that I did for awhile. When I was at the Coven last year, Spike and Angel showed up there. He said that Dawnie had told him-"

"Waite, Dawn knew where he was?"

"Well apparently he came back to check on her-"

"When? I never seen him."

"Buffy, I'll never get finished if you keep interrupting, like I was saying he came here to check up on Dawnie and she filed him in on everything that happened while he was gone, and he and Angel came strait to see me at the Coven, he helped me to come to terms with everything I was going thru. He helped me far more than anyone else there ever could, he was so nonjudgmental. And the stuff he knows about magic, Buffy. He knows far more than me-."

"Oh, that's just peachy Spike knows magic. Maybe he's got Angel under a spell and this is some scheme of his to kill us all."

Willow shook her head. "Buffy, that's crazy. Spike's been living in L.A for the last two years helping Angel. He's made some close friends too."

"I think I found that out. I mean Cordelia of all people, and Angel, he's always hated Spike."

Willow looked away uncomfortable, them she said. "I don't think it was hate at all, Buffy."

But, Buffy wasn't listening she went on talking as if Willow never said anything.

"Soulless demons never change, Willow. I just hope we don't live to regret this get the gang together, Will. Let's meet back here in a couple of hours."

Chapter Seven

Angel watched as Spike paced up and down the length of their hotel room, and wondered not for the first time if he was going to tell him what was bothering him, besides the obvious that is. Not being able to stand it anymore he finally broke the silence. "What is it, Spike?"

Spike stopped and glanced over at Angel, his eyes had that worried look in them again and he put his hand up to his face wearily before going over and sitting on the bed where Angel was laying watching him, he knew he was getting as bad as him at the brooding, but these days he had a tendency not to really care.

Angel pulled Spike down to lay against him, this was one of the things he missed the most those few sane moments he had after he got his soul. His favorite childe laying beside him wrapped up in his arms, naked and spent from a night of lovemaking, his beautiful features relaxed in sleep, but Spike wasn't asleep now, and they needed to talk to clear up any misconceptions that he may have that Dawn's being missing is in anyway his fault. "Talk to me, Spike. I can't help you unless you do."

Spike looked up and meant Angel's eyes and seeing the worry in those soft brown depths, made him look away, only to have Angel's hand cup his chin and turn his face back to him, guess there was no way of getting out of this, his sire wanted to talk and talk they would.

"How will they react, Angel?" He asked his voice so low if it wasn't for his being right next to him he doubts he would have heard it.

"To what?" Angel asked stumped this question was not what he expected to hear, but the fear in Spike's voice told him this was serious. Spike snuggled closer to him and sighed, making him grin for just a minute at one of the many things Spike had never lost from his human days, so that he almost missed Spike's quiet response.

"My soul. How do you think they will react to it, I mean when I left here that night I certainly never thought I would end up with one." Angel tightened his arms, remembering the way his childe had gotten the one thing that Buffy with all her misconceptions of his childe, thought would be the only thing to make him be able to love. His Will never needed a soul to love he always felt things so deeply, it used to drive Darla crazy.

"Will, it doesn't matter what they think, you are truly amazing the way you stood up to the oracles demanding that they give you the visions so Cordelia's life would be out of danger, it was so unselfish and brave of you."

Spike laughed but there was no joy in the sound it was a bitter self mocking laugh.

"Yeah, I was really amazing cowering in your bedroom covers over my head, too much of a nancy boy to face the things I had done." Angel lifted Spikes face to him

Still not believing that he still thought that his reaction was anything but normal.

"You did better than me I hid away and ate rats." Spike smiled making Angel lean down and kiss him, he saw so few of them lately. Spike deepened the kiss before pulling away and saying. "We better head to Scooby central, the quicker we find Dawn the quicker we can get home." Angel nodded in agreement wanting nothing more than to take Spike home and reclaim him, they had waited long enough.

Chapter Eight

Dawn felt herself surfacing again. Her arms had long since gone numb. She just kept hoping that this was all a dream and that she would wake up in her nice cozy bed at home. She needed Buffy to come before they opened the portal that they said would end the world, she had long since given up hope that she was no longer the key put here by some monks that had caused her sister to die. She felt the tears well up again for what seemed like the thousandth time maybe Spike would come back to help she missed her adopted big brother the last few months before he had left he never came around and when he did he was always so off putting and his face always had healing cuts and bruises on him even worse than the ones he used to get from the fights he picked with humans hoping they would get lucky and kill him, right after Buffy had died it took her going to him and threatening to do the same with much more permanent results to finally snap him out of his suicidal ways, that was her last thought before the darkness over took her again..

Buffy glanced impatiently at the door willing it to open, she still couldn't believe that Spike and Angel were working together and not killing one another, and what was with Angel's "my childe" thing anyway everyone knew that Drucilla was Spike's sire, wasn't she? Why would Spike lie about something like that anyway?

When the door opened and the subjects of her puzzlement walked in, she frowned at how close Angel stuck to Spike, who really didn't seem to mind all that much, in fact he seemed to crave it. Never once straying away from him. She came back from her musings to hear Spike talking.

"Ok, what do we have on the beastie?" And to Buffy's shock Xander was the one to answer. "Well, I ran into Clem and he said that there was talk at Willy's and that they had Dawn, that they needed her for some sort of ritual." Spike nodded his head listening his gaze steady holding none of the contempt that it usually did when it came to Xander.

"Did he say where or why?" Spike asked him asked him, and when Xander nodded and said.

"No I sort of freaked out, and ran to get Buffy." Spike only nodded and to Buffy's shock only responded 'Well, I'll stop by and see Clem later see if he found out anything else."

"Xander, did you know where Spike was too?" Buffy asked angrily. "What no hug and kiss for him, I mean obviously you are on the whole Spike's a good guy too,"

Xander looked at her shocked; he opened his mouth to answer her only to have the tall black man who was sitting beside Cordelia speak up.

"You know something, for someone whose sister is being held by god only knows what kind of beastie, you sure don't act to worried."

Buffy looked at him in shock who was he and who did he think he was talking to her like that, not realizing that she said it out loud she was shocked to hear him answer.

"Names Gunn and I for one am tired of hearing you put down someone who only came here to help. You are a spoiled, egotistical, self centered little white girl who thinks the world revolves around her. Believe it or not everything is not about you. So sit your little ass down and try to put your mind where it is supposed to be, on finding your sister so I can go home and not listen to your oh woes me's again . Because frankly I have heard enough of it to last both Spikes and Angel's lifetimes put together"

When he was done there was a tense silence until Cordelia broke it by clapping and then watching Buffy's mouth open and shut in shock was just too much she started to laugh while saying thru her giggles "That was truly amazing after only just meeting you, Buffy Gunn has managed to both shut you up and sum you up all in one day. My hat, if I was wearing one goes off to you ,Gunn for being the first person to tell Buffy to her face what I and if everyone else at this table was truthful have thought for years."

With that statement ringing in her ears Buffy got up and stormed out, leaving behind a tense silence to which Spike broke "Well, I guess we can all call it a night and get some sleep because personally I am knackered . See you all tomorrow."

With that he grabbed Angel by the hand and motioned to the other's to come on and he left, wanting to get back to the hotel for more sire snuggle time, cause he personally could never get enough of it.

Chapter Nine

Giles got out of the car and walked up to Buffy's door, he really wished that he could've come back under better circumstances. Buffy's call was frantic something about Dawn being in danger, somehow he knew that the inactivity of the Hellmouth was too good to be true. But that all had changed with Buffy's call last night, and with his hurried trip back to the place he only wanted to visit on holidays.

Everything had changed, Xander had finally given up on trying to get Anya back after leaving her at the alter and concentrated on furthering his career in construction.

Anya had returned to the vengeance business, but had remodeled the Magic Box after Willow's venture into the dark magic's.

Dawn had started her final year in High School, much to all their dismays they had rebuilt the school over the Hellmouth again, causing Buffy all kinds of worry.

Willow had come a long way from the pit of darkness that she had sunk into. Her recovery still remained a mystery to him, one that he hoped to unravel someday.She too had went on to get her masters in computer technology ,while still practicing in white magic the way Tara would've wanted her to.

While Buffy still worked at The Doublemeat Palace plus her normal rounds of nightly patrols of the cemeteries.

And no one knew where Spike was he had strangely disappeared the night that Buffy thought she had murdered Warren's girlfriend, while he himself had went back to England to try and help the hopelessly dependant Slayer to stand on her own two feet.

He sighed this newest development was a puzzle to him what portal could they possibly be talking about, he had searched all of his texts just to come up empty handed and frustrated. He drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Buffy was in the kitchen when the knock came to the door, she was still fuming from what Gunn and Cordelia had said the night before she was to worried about getting Dawn back, but with Spike being back in town it thru her for a loop, hoping it was the pizza she ordered for her supper Buffy opened the door.

"Giles!" She hugged him and pulled him in the door while saying "I didn't think you would get here this soon, but I'm sure glad to see you." She told him as they walked into the living room.

"Yes, well I felt that being the urgency involved in the matter that I should take the first plane back."

Buffy looked at him hoping he could provide the answers they so desperately needed to get Dawn back, so that they could all go back to their normal lives whatever that means. She just wanted to get to a point in her life where there wasn't a coming apocalypse at every corner. Spike's return and his new alliance with Angel was just the icing on an already hopelessly sweet cake. She came back from her musings to find that Giles was finishing up with what he was saying.

"-and I figured that the books I had at the shop would have something in them."

Buffy nodded and then said. "And you could be here for the next Scooby meeting, you'll never guess what has been happening here, besides the normal that is my life Spike came back and he brought friends."

Giles looked worried "Oh, dear did he have the chip removed then?"

Buffy snorted "I have no idea but he has Angel eating out of the palm of his hand, and he brought Cordelia along with my new least favorite person the ever so delightful Gunn." She looked at Giles to see his reaction and wasn't surprised to see him cleaning his glasses.

"I see. Well maybe we should continue this conversation on the way, I really must see if there is anything to be found on this new portal, and we need to put our heads together to think of a way to find Dawn and bring her home." Buffy agreed and followed Giles outside, not looking forward to another meeting with the crew from L.A.

Chapter Ten

Gunn sighed and watched the blonde belt down yet another shot of Jack Daniels. They had been sitting there for a couple of hours now ever since Spike had woken up and decided to let Angel sleep and come and get him to drag him down the local demon bar, whose owner was the biggest snitch and the best person to get any information off of, at least that's what Spike had said but the vampire had yet to say anything to the man, in fact he has not said a word only to ask for another shot. Tired of the silence Gunn finally asked what he had been sitting here wondering.

"Is there a point to being here, Spike?' Spike looked over at him and said.

"Course there is, mate. Getting drunk, and that's what I fully intend on doing, getting knock down can't move unless I crawl drunk."

Now Gunn was getting really worried the blonde used to get drunk at every opportunity in the past, to the point where Gunn finally figured out it was his way of dealing with pain, but lately he had not been drinking as much preferring instead to be around Angel, so what was puzzling him was why was he here instead of back at the hotel with him?

"You and the big guy have a fight?' Gunn asked him. Spike shook his head and replied "No, just needed to get away for a little while give him a break from the emotional thing that is my life right now. Plus I really am not looking forward to seeing the Slayer again tonight. Bloody hell let's get out of here by now Angel's probably up and ready to send a all points bulletin out for me." With that he drained his beer and walked towards the door.

"Looky here, Dale it's the Slayer's pet vampire. Word has it that she's been keeping a tight leash on you ,Spike" There was a snicker behind him and when he turned around Spike froze, no it couldn't be but it was, the one demon that Spike had no way of defending himself from, being that he was half human the chip didn't recognize him as demon, so that resulted in one of the worst nights of his life, it all came crashing back the stink of cum, the pain of at least ten cocks being shoved up inside of him repeatedly ramming into him until his world became one huge red ball of pain, then came the real torture, the things that happened after that would've made his experience with the Angelus a few years back feel like child's play. He was so deep into his nightmare memories that he didn't hear Gunn's scream in warning there for he didn't see the knife coming at him until it was too late to stop it.

Gunn looked on in horror as he watched the normally cool vampire literally freeze in terror, and as he watched thinking that Spike would snap out of it a knife came out of no where catching the unsuspecting blonde in the side. The next thing he knew all hell literally broke out at least twenty demons jumped on Spike taking him down to the ground easily, he threw his cell phone to the snitch and told him.

"Press #4 and tell Angel that Spike needs him now." With that he jumped into the fray to help Spike.

Chapter Eleven

Angel was just coming out of the bathroom drying his hair and wondering where Spike took off to without waking him up, whenever his cell phone started ringing, he picked it up wondering who could be calling ,when he saw Gunn's number on the little screen he answered it.

"Angel." When he heard the message on the other end he hung up and quickly put on some clothes and then he grabbed his keys, running out the door he headed for the car not even bothering to stop whenever Cordelia asked him what was wrong the only thing on his mind was getting to his childe before it was too late.

Whenever Angel walked into the bar there wasn't a single demon that wasn't involved in some way or the other he looked around frantically for the familiar bleach blonde head and felt the demon inside him rage, his childe was laying on the ground in a fetal position while three demons was kicking him he did a quick survey of the rest of the room, spotting Gunn frantically screaming Spikes name while knocking anything that got in his way down.

He let the demon take full control and he tore into anyone who dared to come between him and his boy, snapping necks he went thru everyone until he reached Spike's side, his golden eyes flashing pure rage, his demon loving every minute of the violence while at the same time it raged at the pain and fear that he could sense coming off of his boy in waves.

Whenever he finally reached Spikes side he knelt down beside of him rumbling deep in his chest as he reached for him.

Spike laid there lost in the reenactment of that night whenever he sensed something, Angel, his sire was here everything would be alright now; he jumped whenever he felt gentle hands lift him from the floor and into the strong arms that he loved so well, he turned and buried his face into the strong chest and started to shake.

When Angel felt a hand touch him on his shoulder he turned game face in place, only to relax whenever he saw it was Gunn.

"Wow, Big guy let's get him out of here." Angel nodded and stood up his precious burden in his arms and followed Gunn out of the bar.

Chapter Twelve

Whenever t hey got back to the hotel all that was on his mind was that his boy was holding onto him Chapter Twelve

Whenever t hey got back to the hotel all that was on his mind was that his boy was holding onto him like he never wanted to let go and it made him want to go back to the bar and kill the bastards that did this all over again, this time slowly and painfully. He started when he heard his boy's voice.

"Sire." He looked down at his boy and meant eyes that were deep pools of pain, and felt something give inside of him.

"Yes, childe?" He asked knowing subconsciously that right now Spike needed his sire, the tears streaming down his face confirming it.

"They hurt me. "He said this so low that Angel even with his sensitive hearing could barely understand.

"Yes, I know. And now they are dead."

"No, they really hurt me before in the alley."

"They hurt you in the bar, Will." Angel corrected gently thinking that he was to upset to remember where he was.

"NO!" Spike screamed frustrated that Angel didn't understand what he meant, he tried to pull away only to have Angel tighten his arms and ask him.

"What is it, Will?"

"Those bloody bastards raped me, Angel. In that alley repeatedly, over and over again, and when they were done they left me lying there hoping that the sun would rise and finish the job that they started."

Angel listened to his childes story in horror tears running down his cheeks he pulled Spike closer to him and kissing the top of the golden locks he said. "They can never hurt you again, Will. They are dead I killed them all."

Spike nodded, and then Angel lay back on the bed pulling Spike with him he said." Sleep, Will. "Spike nodded before succumbing to the exhaustion that suddenly over come him. Angel sighed and thought this was just one more thing that he had to make up to Spike.

The things that his childe had to go thru in the years he had been away would have broken a lesser vampire , but not his Will, he just accepted things and moved on until things got to be too much and he just shut down.

He tightened his arms around his sleeping childe before he too succumbed to sleep.

Chapter Thirteen

With a frustrated sigh Buffy plopped down into the chair beside Giles, causing him to jump. "Anything?" She asked.

Giles looked up from the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair. He pulled off his glasses and started to polish them the way he always did whenever things got to be too much.

"No, unfortunately the only thing the key, Dawn, was ever tied to was Glory, and we all know that is not a possibility. But I still have some more things to go over." Buffy frowned and then she got up and walked over to the door and looking out frustration in her movements, she turned around and said.

"Well, for wanting to help, Spike sure isn't here is he?" Just as she said that the door opened, almost knocking her down, to admit Cordelia and the man who said his name was Gunn, and behind him was the same mousy little girl who has yet been introduced.

"So where is the fanged wonder and Angel?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Gunn stiffened ready to jump all over the blonde bitch that had made both his friends so unhappy, whenever Cordelia said.

"Something came up, and they can't make it tonight." Buffy looked ready to say something smart but before she could Cordelia went on. "And before you say something that will cause me to turn around and walk back out that door, despite the promise I made to Angel. Shut up and sit down and let's get some research done. I so want to get out of this town of doom."

And so saying that she walked over to the table and sat down, picking up a book that was sitting beside Giles and started to leaf thru it, Gunn and the girl following close behind.

A few very frustrating hours later, Cordelia slammed the book she had been reading, causing the people around her, to jump. "This is ridiculous. We are never going to find anything, because it is not here. I vote that we get some much needed rest. Maybe tomorrow someone will contact Buffy."

"Well, no one asked you to come anyways. In fact I don't remember asking any of you here. So why don't you and your little friends jump back on your broom and fly out of here." Buffy said and much to her dismay Giles spoke up to that.

"Buffy, please if we're going to get anywhere in this we need all of the help we can get." He then turned to Cordelia and told her "That's fine. And please tell Angel and Spike that we hope to see them tomorrow." Cordelia nodded and got up and walked towards the door followed closely by her friends.

"What was that all about, Giles? We don't need their help." Buffy told him angrily.

"Right now, Buffy I'm afraid we need all the help we can get. We have nothing and the longer we wait the more of a chance that we never find Dawn." Buffy nodded in agreement then she got up and left fully intending on finding where Dawn was tonight. She wanted to get her sister back as soon as possible, and on the plus side Spike and all his little friends would be able to leave too.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Returning

Summary: Spikes been gone from Sunnydale for awhile. He and Angel have renewed their relationship. Now Dawn needs him, and he must return. How will the Scooby's react to Spike and Angel's relationship?

Rating: pg-13 to start, N-17 later

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can dream.

Feed back: Please I need it and I thrive on it.

Chapter Ten

Gunn sighed and watched the blonde belt down yet another shot of Jack Daniels. They had been sitting there for a couple of hours now ever since Spike had woken up and decided to let Angel sleep and come and get him to drag him down the local demon bar, whose owner was the biggest snitch and the best person to get any information off of, at least that's what Spike had said but the vampire had yet to say anything to the man, in fact he has not said a word only to ask for another shot. Tired of the silence Gunn finally asked what he had been sitting here wondering.

"Is there a point to being here, Spike?' Spike looked over at him and said.

"Course there is, mate. Getting drunk, and that's what I fully intend on doing, getting knock down can't move unless I crawl drunk."

Now Gunn was getting really worried the blonde used to get drunk at every opportunity in the past, to the point where Gunn finally figured out it was his way of dealing with pain, but lately he had not been drinking as much preferring instead to be around Angel, so what was puzzling him was why was he here instead of back at the hotel with him?

"You and the big guy have a fight?' Gunn asked him. Spike shook his head and replied "No, just needed to get away for a little while give him a break from the emotional thing that is my life right now. Plus I really am not looking forward to seeing the Slayer again tonight. Bloody hell let's get out of here by now Angel's probably up and ready to send a all points bulletin out for me." With that he drained his beer and walked towards the door.

"Looky here, Dale it's the Slayer's pet vampire. Word has it that she's been keeping a tight leash on you ,Spike" There was a snicker behind him and when he turned around Spike froze, no it couldn't be but it was, the one demon that Spike had no way of defending himself from, being that he was half human the chip didn't recognize him as demon, so that resulted in one of the worst nights of his life, it all came crashing back the stink of cum, the pain of at least ten cocks being shoved up inside of him repeatedly ramming into him until his world became one huge red ball of pain, then came the real torture, the things that happened after that would've made his experience with the Angelus a few years back feel like child's play. He was so deep into his nightmare memories that he didn't hear Gunn's scream in warning there for he didn't see the knife coming at him until it was too late to stop it.

Gunn looked on in horror as he watched the normally cool vampire literally freeze in terror, and as he watched thinking that Spike would snap out of it a knife came out of no where catching the unsuspecting blonde in the side. The next thing he knew all hell literally broke out at least twenty demons jumped on Spike taking him down to the ground easily, he threw his cell phone to the snitch and told him.

"Press #4 and tell Angel that Spike needs him now." With that he jumped into the fray to help Spike.

Chapter Eleven

Angel was just coming out of the bathroom drying his hair and wondering where Spike took off to without waking him up, whenever his cell phone started ringing, he picked it up wondering who could be calling ,when he saw Gunn's number on the little screen he answered it.

"Angel." When he heard the message on the other end he hung up and quickly put on some clothes and then he grabbed his keys, running out the door he headed for the car not even bothering to stop whenever Cordelia asked him what was wrong the only thing on his mind was getting to his childe before it was too late.

Whenever Angel walked into the bar there wasn't a single demon that wasn't involved in some way or the other he looked around frantically for the familiar bleach blonde head and felt the demon inside him rage, his childe was laying on the ground in a fetal position while three demons was kicking him he did a quick survey of the rest of the room, spotting Gunn frantically screaming Spikes name while knocking anything that got in his way down.

He let the demon take full control and he tore into anyone who dared to come between him and his boy, snapping necks he went thru everyone until he reached Spike's side, his golden eyes flashing pure rage, his demon loving every minute of the violence while at the same time it raged at the pain and fear that he could sense coming off of his boy in waves.

Whenever he finally reached Spikes side he knelt down beside of him rumbling deep in his chest as he reached for him.

Spike laid there lost in the reenactment of that night whenever he sensed something, Angel, his sire was here everything would be alright now; he jumped whenever he felt gentle hands lift him from the floor and into the strong arms that he loved so well, he turned and buried his face into the strong chest and started to shake.

When Angel felt a hand touch him on his shoulder he turned game face in place, only to relax whenever he saw it was Gunn.

"Wow, Big guy let's get him out of here." Angel nodded and stood up his precious burden in his arms and followed Gunn out of the bar.

Chapter Twelve

Whenever t hey got back to the hotel all that was on his mind was that his boy was holding onto him Chapter Twelve

Whenever t hey got back to the hotel all that was on his mind was that his boy was holding onto him like he never wanted to let go and it made him want to go back to the bar and kill the bastards that did this all over again, this time slowly and painfully. He started when he heard his boy's voice.

"Sire." He looked down at his boy and meant eyes that were deep pools of pain, and felt something give inside of him.

"Yes, childe?" He asked knowing subconsciously that right now Spike needed his sire, the tears streaming down his face confirming it.

"They hurt me. "He said this so low that Angel even with his sensitive hearing could barely understand.

"Yes, I know. And now they are dead."

"No, they really hurt me before in the alley."

"They hurt you in the bar, Will." Angel corrected gently thinking that he was to upset to remember where he was.

"NO!" Spike screamed frustrated that Angel didn't understand what he meant, he tried to pull away only to have Angel tighten his arms and ask him.

"What is it, Will?"

"Those bloody bastards raped me, Angel. In that alley repeatedly, over and over again, and when they were done they left me lying there hoping that the sun would rise and finish the job that they started."

Angel listened to his childes story in horror tears running down his cheeks he pulled Spike closer to him and kissing the top of the golden locks he said. "They can never hurt you again, Will. They are dead I killed them all."

Spike nodded, and then Angel lay back on the bed pulling Spike with him he said." Sleep, Will. "Spike nodded before succumbing to the exhaustion that suddenly over come him. Angel sighed and thought this was just one more thing that he had to make up to Spike.

The things that his childe had to go thru in the years he had been away would have broken a lesser vampire , but not his Will, he just accepted things and moved on until things got to be too much and he just shut down.

He tightened his arms around his sleeping childe before he too succumbed to sleep.

Chapter Thirteen

With a frustrated sigh Buffy plopped down into the chair beside Giles, causing him to jump. "Anything?" She asked.

Giles looked up from the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair. He pulled off his glasses and started to polish them the way he always did whenever things got to be too much.

"No, unfortunately the only thing the key, Dawn, was ever tied to was Glory, and we all know that is not a possibility. But I still have some more things to go over." Buffy frowned and then she got up and walked over to the door and looking out frustration in her movements, she turned around and said.

"Well, for wanting to help, Spike sure isn't here is he?" Just as she said that the door opened, almost knocking her down, to admit Cordelia and the man who said his name was Gunn, and behind him was the same mousy little girl who has yet been introduced.

"So where is the fanged wonder and Angel?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Gunn stiffened ready to jump all over the blonde bitch that had made both his friends so unhappy, whenever Cordelia said.

"Something came up, and they can't make it tonight." Buffy looked ready to say something smart but before she could Cordelia went on. "And before you say something that will cause me to turn around and walk back out that door, despite the promise I made to Angel. Shut up and sit down and let's get some research done. I so want to get out of this town of doom."

And so saying that she walked over to the table and sat down, picking up a book that was sitting beside Giles and started to leaf thru it, Gunn and the girl following close behind.

A few very frustrating hours later, Cordelia slammed the book she had been reading, causing the people around her, to jump. "This is ridiculous. We are never going to find anything, because it is not here. I vote that we get some much needed rest. Maybe tomorrow someone will contact Buffy."

"Well, no one asked you to come anyways. In fact I don't remember asking any of you here. So why don't you and your little friends jump back on your broom and fly out of here." Buffy said and much to her dismay Giles spoke up to that.

"Buffy, please if we're going to get anywhere in this we need all of the help we can get." He then turned to Cordelia and told her "That's fine. And please tell Angel and Spike that we hope to see them tomorrow." Cordelia nodded and got up and walked towards the door followed closely by her friends.

"What was that all about, Giles? We don't need their help." Buffy told him angrily.

"Right now, Buffy I'm afraid we need all the help we can get. We have nothing and the longer we wait the more of a chance that we never find Dawn." Buffy nodded in agreement then she got up and left fully intending on finding where Dawn was tonight. She wanted to get her sister back as soon as possible, and on the plus side Spike and all his little friends would be able to leave too.

Chapter Fourteen

Spike awoke to the feel of strong arms wrapped around him and smiled, and then the events of the night before came flooding back to him causing him to stiffen. The fear was still there inside of him, he thought that he had gotten over it and moved on, but seeing Dale had brought it all back, in vivid detail, and now Angel knew his deepest shame. Slowly as he could he inched out from beneath Angel's arm and headed for his coat he needed to get out of there and think, and he did his best thinking while beating the shit out of the beasties and where better to find them, then in the city of the Hellmouth?

Spike wondered into his cemetery, yes he still thought of it as his, and searched for his first victim of the night, and he wasn't disappointed, there was a newly risen vampire making his way towards him. "Thinking on an easy meal then, mate?" Spike taunted him and then let loose with a flying kick that sent the vampire to the ground, Spike looked down at him and let out a bark of laughter, the guy looked like a reject from the sixties, he gave him a hand up and then taunted. "Come on surely you can do better than that? " With that he sent the vampire flying and he landed against a headstone breaking it. "Oh, bloody hell this isn't any fun." With that he staked the reject and walked farther into the cemetery lost in thought he didn't see Clem until he ran into him. Looking up ready to do some more damage on the vampire world, Spike saw who it was and grinned.

"Clem, "

Clem looked up to see who it was that ran into him when he heard the familiar voice he hadn't heard in years not believing his eyes or ears he asked.

"Spike, is that really you?"

"Yeah, mate it's really me. Listen I'm glad I ran into you. I was going to look you up later, but this is just as good. My crypt still empty?" Clem nodded and then said "Yeah, I've been staying there watching it for you, in case you ever came back." Spike looked surprised and then he headed in the direction of the place he called home for three years.

"Thanks I appreciate it, but you can have the place, I 'm not here to stay." He opened the door and walked in, it still looked the same except for the Doritos bags littering the floor. He went over to the couch and sat down, and then he asked.

"Clem, I need you to tell me everything that you remember hearing about Bit and the people who took her." Clem looked thoughtful for a minute and then he said.

"There's really not much to tell really." Spike looked ready to chew nails.

"What did the wankers look like?"

"Well, the one was really big. I mean he was big and tall, and he had this scar over his right eye, which was missing and the woman with him had a weird accent." Spike nodded and then gestured his hand for Clem to continue. "But, it was the funniest thing, the woman she shut the man up when he corrected her on the reason as to why they took Dawnie."

Spike looked at Clem and waited for him to go on. "He said that Angelus' spawn would fall for the trap that they set and then they would him right where they wanted him." Spike jumped up screaming "Bloody hell, they were looking for me and when they couldn't find me they figured they would take the one person that would make me show myself. Did you hear anything more?" Clem shook his head no, but then he nodded." Well which is it then yes or no?" Spike asked impatient to get the whole story out of his old friend.

"Tonight at the poker game, this new guy he was bragging on how his mistress was going to bring the mighty Angelus to his knees by getting the thing that he held dearest to his cold heart, his favored youngest childe."

Spike got up and started cursing in every language that he knew, and started pacing back and forth; Clem who by this time was really confused asked "Do you know this Angelus?" Spike stopped pacing and looked at Clem.

"Yes, I bloody well know him. He's my sire and I'm the favored childe, but who could possibly think that Angel would even care is beyond me. How could they possibly know that I am back with him?" spike started towards the door, after telling Clem he would be in touch.

Chapter Fifteen

Angel woke up and reached for Spike, but when all he felt was the empty space where he was supposed to be lying he jumped up with a curse. He should've known this would happen, and reached for his phone intending to call Gunn's room and see if he saw him when the door flew open and he walked in.

"Where did you go?" He asked and winced at the anger in his voice, but Spike wasn't paying any attention to what Angel said he just walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed, after a few minutes someone answered and Spike spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, Red .It's me listen get everyone together I got a lead on who has the Niblet." He listened for a minute and then said angrily. "You tell the bloody bint that it was from a good source, oh bugger it. Please, Red convince her this is serious…no not end of the world serious." Then he seemed to think better of it and said "It could be, so please just do it…ok.bye, Luv" When he hung up the phone he sat down like all the fight had just drained out of him. Then he looked over at Angel and said.

"The bitch is back." Angel looked at him in confusion and then his face cleared when he realized who Spike was talking about.

"That's impossible, Spike I set her on fire. "But he faded off when he saw Spike shaking his head. "They got out Dru and Darla, Dru she showed up here, after it happened she went on about you, and wanting the family back together…like we were ever a family. Darla always hated me, hated the attention that I got from you, the love, and now she's got the bit, but it's me that she's gunning for."

Angel seen by the look in Spike's eyes what was coming and shook his head.

"No, you're not going to do it. What could she possibly hope to accomplish by taking you?" He asked not realizing how it sounded to his already emotionally distraught childe he went on. "Who would it hurt?"

Spike looked crushed and Angel realizing what he just said hurried to finish what he started saying "Here, who here would it hurt." And then he realized that he was only making things worse he gave up.

"That's what I thought too. No one cares whether I turn to dust or not, but apparently she thinks you will." Angel then realized what was going on, and he pulled Spike into his arms.

"She's going to take you to get to me." Spike nodded and hugged Angel closer to him "She wants Angelus back and she figures that the only way to get him is by killing-"

"You." Angel finished in horror. He pulled his boy closer to him wanting to take him and run. He snapped back to the present when he heard that Spike was saying something.

"I'm the reason the bit's missing, if I wouldn't have left she would have me right now and then I'd be dust and Angelus wouldn't be in danger of reappearing." Angel not believing what he was hearing pouring out of his distraught childe's mouth pushed him away, grabbing him by the arms he said angrily.

"Will, look at me." When Spike wouldn't meet his eyes he growled and said "Damnit, Will look at me."When Spike meant Angel's eyes he was shocked by the anger underlined by hurt in his eyes.

"Angelus still would've made an appearance, Will. He would've come back and after staking Darla he would've greeted the sun." Spike dove into Angel's arms and he listened while his sire poured his heart out to him.

"Because we both love you, Will. Hell, who am I kidding Angelus is me. I love you and no one not Buffy or Darla is ever taking you away from me again."

Spike pulled away from him and kissed him then said "Alright, let's get over to the meeting and figure out what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Returning

Summary: Spikes been gone from Sunnydale for awhile. He and Angel have renewed their relationship. Now Dawn needs him, and he must return. How will the Scooby's react to Spike and Angel's relationship?

Rating: pg-13 to start, N-17 later

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can dream.

Feed back: Please I need it and I thrive on it.

Willow watched as Buffy paced up and down the room, frustration coming off of her in waves. "She should've been home hours ago, Will."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation, Buffy. Maybe she stopped off at friends and just forgot to call."

Just as Buffy went to respond the door flew open and a visibly shaken Xander walked in. Willow ran over to him and helped him sit down on the couch, when it looked like he wasn't going to say anything she asked him.

"Xan, what is it? You look like you did that time that you ate that bug in kindergarten."

He shook his head frantically and told them.

"No, this is way so much worse. I ran into Clem and he told me that there was talk at Willy's." He stopped for a minute not knowing how to go on, and then he drew in a breath and said. "There's no easy way to say this, Buffy. Someone has Dawn. They are going to use her for some kind of ritual thingy."

Buffy looked at Xander her face pale and then she asked.

"Who? Who has her, Xander?" She asked her voice breaking, as she felt the panic wash over her in waves, Willow noticed her unconsciously look the door, wondering if she realized that she was doing that a lot lately. The same way she always veered off towards Spike's crypt, only to stop herself and walk away every night while they patrolled.

"Clem doesn't know, but the talk is that it is someone powerful. And I don't think he means the president."

Buffy started towards the door while saying... "Well, I can't just stay here waiting for the ax to fall, I got to find her." She left without even asking them if they wanted to join her, leaving them not knowing who they were more worried about Dawn or her. They sat there in silence, until Willow broke it.

"She's changed, Xander."

He nodded in agreement then said. "More and more every day."

Willow bit her lip looking unsure, Xander looked on dreading the words he knew that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Maybe I should call Spike. He'd wanna know it being about Dawnie and all. I am sure he would come and help." Xander looked thoughtful for a minute and then he nodded and asked.

"Yeah, he'd wanna help. But, Will do you really think that wise. I mean Spike being all unchipped and everything."

"Well, she wouldn't have to know, would she?" She said while she was walking to the phone.

"No but she'll probably figure it out the first time he hits a human and no pain." But he was talking to thin air.

Chapter Two

The phones insistent ringing woke Spike up knowing that only a select few knew his number he reached over to answer it.

"Yeah." He said accent thick from sleep.

"Spike." He sat up a grin coming to his face at the voice on the other end.

"Hey, how's my favorite little witch?"

There was a tense silence as he listened to what she was saying.

"Bloody hell. When?" He asked while getting up and pulling on his jeans, in one smooth motion, thinking it was a good thing he came home last night rather than staying at Angel's. Their relationship while doing well still had its tense moments.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood, vamping he drank it quickly.

"The Slayer having any luck?" He asked.

"She went out looking; she's been gone for awhile now." He sat down on the couch, posture relaxed, only to stiffen when he heard what Willow asked. "Will you come and help?"

"Red, please you know that I don't want to come back to Sunnyhell."

He drew in an unneeded sigh, and then he said. "I'll talk to Angel tell him what you told me, and then we'll see, alright?" They said their good-bye's and hung up. Spike grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

Dawn groaned and opened her eyes, and then she moved her head from side to side groaning painfully while she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was dark, and drafty, the only light was from the candles flickering in the corner. She jumped when the door opened and then stiffened when a greasy haired man, no a vampire walked in.

"Good to see you are awake. The mistress will be very pleased."

"My sister's the Slayer, and you are so dead when she comes to get me."

The man laughed and then he said an evil grin on his face.

"She'll never find you not before the ceremony." With that he turned around and walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Leaving a very scared key behind.

Chapter Three

Spike opened the door to the Hyperton and walked in, looking around he spotted Cordelia, her back to him. He walked up to her and kissed her neck; she jumped then squealed as she turned around.

"Spike! You ass." He laughed then thru a arm around her shoulder, they became such good friends in the years that he been there, at first she was all "Evil vampire, must stake." Then when she saw how happy he made Angel she accepted him.

"Hey, Luv .Where's Angel?" He asked and when she looked at him, that the fire that usually in his eyes was gone, she knew that he had been in contact with someone in Sunnydale. He got that same look that he had when he first arrived that had Angel ready to head there and kill the person that put the look of such devastation in his childe's eyes."

"In his office." He squeezed her shoulder then headed towards the door, Cordelia hot on his heels, she was so protective of him and if his heart wasn't already taken, by his ponce of a sire he knew he could've grown to love her. He opened the door and strode in, to find said sire going over one of his books.

Angel looked up when the door opened and took in an unneeded sigh he knew something was wrong right away with Spike, he felt it in their reopened bond.

He got up and pulled Spike into his arms, and then he pulled back, saying. "Alright what's the matter?"

Spike looked at his feet then at Cordelia before taking out a cigarette, he lit it then drew a puff in deeply before saying.

"The Bit's in trouble." That was all he said and Angel fearing the answer said. "And that affects you how?" Spike looked away then drew himself up for courage then said.

"Red called, she asked me to come and help get her back from whatever beastie that took her."

Angel's eye's flashed yellow, and he growled deep in his chest, he couldn't believe that Spike would even consider returning there for any reason and for him to think that he would let him. Apparently Cordelia felt the same way because she interrupted angrily.

"For what so Buffy can take her frustrations out on you?" Before Spike could answer that charge Angel jumped in.

"You're not going back there, Spike." There was a deep anger in his voice and considering all that transpired in the last two years, it wasn't as shocking as it once would've been. They had renewed their sire/childe bonds and in the last few months slowly started to renew their deep love for one another, so as a result Angel was very protective of Spike the way he once was, and that in itself didn't anger Spike the way it once would've. To have Angel back in his life loving him like he used to was a dream come true, one he thought he would never have again. And it was even worse since Spike had to kill Drucilla,to save Cordelia's life, he had lost it then, tried to greet the sunrise and that was when Angel knew that his feelings for his favored childe had never changed they were just buried beneath all of the guilt that he felt.

"I made a promise, Luv. To the Bit that if she ever needed me all she had to do was call. Well it may have not been her that called but that doesn't change the fact that she needs me."

"Let them take care of it she is Buffy's responsibility not yours." Even as he said it, he knew it was useless, once Spike gave his word it was bonded and he'd get himself killed to keep it, but he also knew that he was going with him, Buffy got no more free shots at his boy, not if she didn't wanna see Angelus come at her anyways.

Chapter Four

Later that evening Spike drove into Sunnydale, followed by the rest of the gang, He and Angel had decided earlier that maybe it was best if they kept their relationship unknown for awhile, not wanting to have anything more to deal with right now.

He pulled up in front of the newly remodeled Magic Box, shutting off the car he sat there, until someone pecked on the window, he rolled it down to reveal a very worried looking Angel.

"Yeah?"

Angel looked at his childe the changes in him were so drastic, the Slayer had succeeded in doing something that he himself even at his most evil would never want to do; she took the laughter out of his favored childe's eyes and replaced it with such a look of deep sorrow. He was finally starting to heal only to have to return to the one place he swore to never let Spike return to.

"We could still leave, it's not too late you know?"

When he meant Spike eyes there were tears in them and an intense pain that he hadn't seen there in over a year.

"No. Am alright. Just memories you know they tend to get to a bloke." He opened the door and stepped put and right into Angel's arms, he hugged him back, closing his eyes and thanking to whatever gods that would listen that he had his sire back in his life. He pulled back unconsciously adopted his trademark devil may care attitude, when he glanced around him he was shocked to see the rest of the gang there to show their support as well. Then Cordelia spoke breaking the silence.

"Let's get this over with the sooner I am away from this town the better. And remember, Blondie no more taking their crap you can defend yourself now." They started to the door and Spike said. "Believe me, Luv. I won't let them get any free shots" Angel opened the door and went in followed by Spike and the rest of the crew.

Chapter Five

Buffy was sitting at the research table trying to figure out where to start looking for clues as to where Dawn was being held, having looked in all the abandoned warehouses she was stumped as to where to look next. Willow had to just sit down when the door opened. They both looked up surprise on Buffy's face when she saw Angel walk in.

"Angel-" Buffy said and started to get up out of her seat, only to sit back down in shock, when she saw who walked in behind him, Spike, it couldn't she thought she would never see him again ,but when she took a step towards him she stopped in shock ,whenever everyone gathered around him. Angel in front his eyes flickering between gold and brown.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked then her eyes jerked towards Spike started laughing.

"Daddy's protective is all, Slayer." Then he sauntered passed her walking over towards the table stopping in front of Willow, he pulled her up from her char and into his arms. "Hey, Luv. How are you?" She pulled away tears in her eyes and said.

"I didn't think you would come." He put his arm around her shoulders and then he led her into the back door closing the door behind them. Buffy went to follow them only to stop when Angel stepped in front of her.

"Move out of my way, Angel." She told him not believing her eyes, Angel protecting Spike, and from her. She stiffened whenever Cordelia spoke from behind her.

"Jeez, jealous much, Buffy. Sit down and leave him alone. He's not here for you." Buffy looked at her then back to Angel saying.

"Move out of my way, Angel. I won't let Spike alone with Willow." She went to walk around him, but Angel stopped her again, she went to shove him out of the way only to stop only to stop whenever he started to talk.

"You sure you want to do that, Buffy? You may be the Slayer, but that's my childe in there and I won't let you hit on him, not anymore." Buffy stiffened and stepped back.

"Did I miss the memo? You hate him, why are you defending him? He's an evil-"

Cordelia interrupted then. 'Disgusting thing. Yes we know. WE got the memo, but that evil disgusting thing has saved our lives more times than we can count over the last few years. So I'm thinking that there is not a one of us here that's going to let you hurt him."

And when Buffy looked around she found that everyone including two people of whom she never meant before nodding their heads in agreement. She turned back to Angel determined to get some answers.

"Alright, Angel. Tell me what in the hell is going on here, why all the sudden defensiveness of Spike?" When she meant his eyes she was shocked by the anger in them, and the underlining hate that shadowed his eyes, something she never thought she would see there for a moment she thought he was channeling Angelus.

"I told him not to come, but he insisted that he made a promise and that he intends to keep it. Willow asked him to come and that's the only reason that we are here."

"Alright, Angel. What bug crawled up your ass?" Before he could answer the back room door opened and a laughing Willow and Spike walked out, only to stop laughing when they felt the tension in the air.

"Ok, what could have possibly happened in the last five minutes?" Willow asked and Buffy looked at her with disbelief, and said.

"Well in the last few minutes, not only do I find out that you went behind my back and called Spike, whom of which you never once let on that you knew where he was, but I also found out that you went totally around the bend. What's with you and Spike? And just where in the hell have you been the last three years, Spike?"

"Well, looky here I do believe the Slayer's mad, Luv." He told Willow and then he turned back to Buffy his voice as cold as stone. "Listen closely, Slayer because I'm only going to say this once. I didn't come back to this place of hell for you, I came back cause Red here said that the Bit needed me, as to where I've been the last three years the answer to that is as far away from you as I can get." With that he turned back towards Willow and kissed her on the cheek, meant Angel's eyes and nodded and they all turned towards the door and left.

Chapter six

When the door shut behind them Buffy turned to Willow, still in a state of shock over what transpired the last hour she asked. "Why did you call him, Will?" Willow looked away, uncomfortable and then she meant Buffy's eyes and said.

"Because he can help, Buffy. And you know it and if you would just listen to him you would realize it."

"I'm not interested in his help, but I do want to know what's going on between you and Spike."

"Well, that's a long story and you may find it hard to believe I know that I did for awhile. When I was at the Coven last year, Spike and Angel showed up there. He said that Dawnie had told him-"

"Waite, Dawn knew where he was?"

"Well apparently he came back to check on her-"

"When? I never seen him."

"Buffy, I'll never get finished if you keep interrupting, like I was saying he came here to check up on Dawnie and she filed him in on everything that happened while he was gone, and he and Angel came strait to see me at the Coven, he helped me to come to terms with everything I was going thru. He helped me far more than anyone else there ever could, he was so nonjudgmental. And the stuff he knows about magic, Buffy. He knows far more than me-."

"Oh, that's just peachy Spike knows magic. Maybe he's got Angel under a spell and this is some scheme of his to kill us all."

Willow shook her head. "Buffy, that's crazy. Spike's been living in L.A for the last two years helping Angel. He's made some close friends too."

"I think I found that out. I mean Cordelia of all people, and Angel, he's always hated Spike."

Willow looked away uncomfortable, them she said. "I don't think it was hate at all, Buffy."

But, Buffy wasn't listening she went on talking as if Willow never said anything.

"Soulless demons never change, Willow. I just hope we don't live to regret this get the gang together, Will. Let's meet back here in a couple of hours."

Chapter Seven

Angel watched as Spike paced up and down the length of their hotel room, and wondered not for the first time if he was going to tell him what was bothering him, besides the obvious that is. Not being able to stand it anymore he finally broke the silence. "What is it, Spike?"

Spike stopped and glanced over at Angel, his eyes had that worried look in them again and he put his hand up to his face wearily before going over and sitting on the bed where Angel was laying watching him, he knew he was getting as bad as him at the brooding, but these days he had a tendency not to really care.

Angel pulled Spike down to lay against him, this was one of the things he missed the most those few sane moments he had after he got his soul. His favorite childe laying beside him wrapped up in his arms, naked and spent from a night of lovemaking, his beautiful features relaxed in sleep, but Spike wasn't asleep now, and they needed to talk to clear up any misconceptions that he may have that Dawn's being missing is in anyway his fault. "Talk to me, Spike. I can't help you unless you do."

Spike looked up and meant Angel's eyes and seeing the worry in those soft brown depths, made him look away, only to have Angel's hand cup his chin and turn his face back to him, guess there was no way of getting out of this, his sire wanted to talk and talk they would.

"How will they react, Angel?" He asked his voice so low if it wasn't for his being right next to him he doubts he would have heard it.

"To what?" Angel asked stumped this question was not what he expected to hear, but the fear in Spike's voice told him this was serious. Spike snuggled closer to him and sighed, making him grin for just a minute at one of the many things Spike had never lost from his human days, so that he almost missed Spike's quiet response.

"My soul. How do you think they will react to it, I mean when I left here that night I certainly never thought I would end up with one." Angel tightened his arms, remembering the way his childe had gotten the one thing that Buffy with all her misconceptions of his childe, thought would be the only thing to make him be able to love. His Will never needed a soul to love he always felt things so deeply, it used to drive Darla crazy.

"Will, it doesn't matter what they think, you are truly amazing the way you stood up to the oracles demanding that they give you the visions so Cordelia's life would be out of danger, it was so unselfish and brave of you."

Spike laughed but there was no joy in the sound it was a bitter self mocking laugh.

"Yeah, I was really amazing cowering in your bedroom covers over my head, too much of a nancy boy to face the things I had done." Angel lifted Spikes face to him

Still not believing that he still thought that his reaction was anything but normal.

"You did better than me I hid away and ate rats." Spike smiled making Angel lean down and kiss him, he saw so few of them lately. Spike deepened the kiss before pulling away and saying. "We better head to Scooby central, the quicker we find Dawn the quicker we can get home." Angel nodded in agreement wanting nothing more than to take Spike home and reclaim him, they had waited long enough.

Chapter Eight

Dawn felt herself surfacing again. Her arms had long since gone numb. She just kept hoping that this was all a dream and that she would wake up in her nice cozy bed at home. She needed Buffy to come before they opened the portal that they said would end the world, she had long since given up hope that she was no longer the key put here by some monks that had caused her sister to die. She felt the tears well up again for what seemed like the thousandth time maybe Spike would come back to help she missed her adopted big brother the last few months before he had left he never came around and when he did he was always so off putting and his face always had healing cuts and bruises on him even worse than the ones he used to get from the fights he picked with humans hoping they would get lucky and kill him, right after Buffy had died it took her going to him and threatening to do the same with much more permanent results to finally snap him out of his suicidal ways, that was her last thought before the darkness over took her again..

Buffy glanced impatiently at the door willing it to open, she still couldn't believe that Spike and Angel were working together and not killing one another, and what was with Angel's "my childe" thing anyway everyone knew that Drucilla was Spike's sire, wasn't she? Why would Spike lie about something like that anyway?

When the door opened and the subjects of her puzzlement walked in, she frowned at how close Angel stuck to Spike, who really didn't seem to mind all that much, in fact he seemed to crave it. Never once straying away from him. She came back from her musings to hear Spike talking.

"Ok, what do we have on the beastie?" And to Buffy's shock Xander was the one to answer. "Well, I ran into Clem and he said that there was talk at Willy's and that they had Dawn, that they needed her for some sort of ritual." Spike nodded his head listening his gaze steady holding none of the contempt that it usually did when it came to Xander.

"Did he say where or why?" Spike asked him asked him, and when Xander nodded and said.

"No I sort of freaked out, and ran to get Buffy." Spike only nodded and to Buffy's shock only responded 'Well, I'll stop by and see Clem later see if he found out anything else."

"Xander, did you know where Spike was too?" Buffy asked angrily. "What no hug and kiss for him, I mean obviously you are on the whole Spike's a good guy too,"

Xander looked at her shocked; he opened his mouth to answer her only to have the tall black man who was sitting beside Cordelia speak up.

"You know something, for someone whose sister is being held by god only knows what kind of beastie, you sure don't act to worried."

Buffy looked at him in shock who was he and who did he think he was talking to her like that, not realizing that she said it out loud she was shocked to hear him answer.

"Names Gunn and I for one am tired of hearing you put down someone who only came here to help. You are a spoiled, egotistical, self centered little white girl who thinks the world revolves around her. Believe it or not everything is not about you. So sit your little ass down and try to put your mind where it is supposed to be, on finding your sister so I can go home and not listen to your oh woes me's again . Because frankly I have heard enough of it to last both Spikes and Angel's lifetimes put together"

When he was done there was a tense silence until Cordelia broke it by clapping and then watching Buffy's mouth open and shut in shock was just too much she started to laugh while saying thru her giggles "That was truly amazing after only just meeting you, Buffy Gunn has managed to both shut you up and sum you up all in one day. My hat, if I was wearing one goes off to you ,Gunn for being the first person to tell Buffy to her face what I and if everyone else at this table was truthful have thought for years."

With that statement ringing in her ears Buffy got up and stormed out, leaving behind a tense silence to which Spike broke "Well, I guess we can all call it a night and get some sleep because personally I am knackered . See you all tomorrow."

With that he grabbed Angel by the hand and motioned to the other's to come on and he left, wanting to get back to the hotel for more sire snuggle time, cause he personally could never get enough of it.

Chapter Nine

Giles got out of the car and walked up to Buffy's door, he really wished that he could've come back under better circumstances. Buffy's call was frantic something about Dawn being in danger, somehow he knew that the inactivity of the Hellmouth was too good to be true. But that all had changed with Buffy's call last night, and with his hurried trip back to the place he only wanted to visit on holidays.

Everything had changed, Xander had finally given up on trying to get Anya back after leaving her at the alter and concentrated on furthering his career in construction.

Anya had returned to the vengeance business, but had remodeled the Magic Box after Willow's venture into the dark magic's.

Dawn had started her final year in High School, much to all their dismays they had rebuilt the school over the Hellmouth again, causing Buffy all kinds of worry.

Willow had come a long way from the pit of darkness that she had sunk into. Her recovery still remained a mystery to him, one that he hoped to unravel someday.She too had went on to get her masters in computer technology ,while still practicing in white magic the way Tara would've wanted her to.

While Buffy still worked at The Doublemeat Palace plus her normal rounds of nightly patrols of the cemeteries.

And no one knew where Spike was he had strangely disappeared the night that Buffy thought she had murdered Warren's girlfriend, while he himself had went back to England to try and help the hopelessly dependant Slayer to stand on her own two feet.

He sighed this newest development was a puzzle to him what portal could they possibly be talking about, he had searched all of his texts just to come up empty handed and frustrated. He drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Buffy was in the kitchen when the knock came to the door, she was still fuming from what Gunn and Cordelia had said the night before she was to worried about getting Dawn back, but with Spike being back in town it thru her for a loop, hoping it was the pizza she ordered for her supper Buffy opened the door.

"Giles!" She hugged him and pulled him in the door while saying "I didn't think you would get here this soon, but I'm sure glad to see you." She told him as they walked into the living room.

"Yes, well I felt that being the urgency involved in the matter that I should take the first plane back."

Buffy looked at him hoping he could provide the answers they so desperately needed to get Dawn back, so that they could all go back to their normal lives whatever that means. She just wanted to get to a point in her life where there wasn't a coming apocalypse at every corner. Spike's return and his new alliance with Angel was just the icing on an already hopelessly sweet cake. She came back from her musings to find that Giles was finishing up with what he was saying.

"-and I figured that the books I had at the shop would have something in them."

Buffy nodded and then said. "And you could be here for the next Scooby meeting, you'll never guess what has been happening here, besides the normal that is my life Spike came back and he brought friends."

Giles looked worried "Oh, dear did he have the chip removed then?"

Buffy snorted "I have no idea but he has Angel eating out of the palm of his hand, and he brought Cordelia along with my new least favorite person the ever so delightful Gunn." She looked at Giles to see his reaction and wasn't surprised to see him cleaning his glasses.

"I see. Well maybe we should continue this conversation on the way, I really must see if there is anything to be found on this new portal, and we need to put our heads together to think of a way to find Dawn and bring her home." Buffy agreed and followed Giles outside, not looking forward to another meeting with the crew from L.A.

Chapter Ten

Gunn sighed and watched the blonde belt down yet another shot of Jack Daniels. They had been sitting there for a couple of hours now ever since Spike had woken up and decided to let Angel sleep and come and get him to drag him down the local demon bar, whose owner was the biggest snitch and the best person to get any information off of, at least that's what Spike had said but the vampire had yet to say anything to the man, in fact he has not said a word only to ask for another shot. Tired of the silence Gunn finally asked what he had been sitting here wondering.

"Is there a point to being here, Spike?' Spike looked over at him and said.

"Course there is, mate. Getting drunk, and that's what I fully intend on doing, getting knock down can't move unless I crawl drunk."

Now Gunn was getting really worried the blonde used to get drunk at every opportunity in the past, to the point where Gunn finally figured out it was his way of dealing with pain, but lately he had not been drinking as much preferring instead to be around Angel, so what was puzzling him was why was he here instead of back at the hotel with him?

"You and the big guy have a fight?' Gunn asked him. Spike shook his head and replied "No, just needed to get away for a little while give him a break from the emotional thing that is my life right now. Plus I really am not looking forward to seeing the Slayer again tonight. Bloody hell let's get out of here by now Angel's probably up and ready to send a all points bulletin out for me." With that he drained his beer and walked towards the door.

"Looky here, Dale it's the Slayer's pet vampire. Word has it that she's been keeping a tight leash on you ,Spike" There was a snicker behind him and when he turned around Spike froze, no it couldn't be but it was, the one demon that Spike had no way of defending himself from, being that he was half human the chip didn't recognize him as demon, so that resulted in one of the worst nights of his life, it all came crashing back the stink of cum, the pain of at least ten cocks being shoved up inside of him repeatedly ramming into him until his world became one huge red ball of pain, then came the real torture, the things that happened after that would've made his experience with the Angelus a few years back feel like child's play. He was so deep into his nightmare memories that he didn't hear Gunn's scream in warning there for he didn't see the knife coming at him until it was too late to stop it.

Gunn looked on in horror as he watched the normally cool vampire literally freeze in terror, and as he watched thinking that Spike would snap out of it a knife came out of no where catching the unsuspecting blonde in the side. The next thing he knew all hell literally broke out at least twenty demons jumped on Spike taking him down to the ground easily, he threw his cell phone to the snitch and told him.

"Press #4 and tell Angel that Spike needs him now." With that he jumped into the fray to help Spike.

Chapter Eleven

Angel was just coming out of the bathroom drying his hair and wondering where Spike took off to without waking him up, whenever his cell phone started ringing, he picked it up wondering who could be calling ,when he saw Gunn's number on the little screen he answered it.

"Angel." When he heard the message on the other end he hung up and quickly put on some clothes and then he grabbed his keys, running out the door he headed for the car not even bothering to stop whenever Cordelia asked him what was wrong the only thing on his mind was getting to his childe before it was too late.

Whenever Angel walked into the bar there wasn't a single demon that wasn't involved in some way or the other he looked around frantically for the familiar bleach blonde head and felt the demon inside him rage, his childe was laying on the ground in a fetal position while three demons was kicking him he did a quick survey of the rest of the room, spotting Gunn frantically screaming Spikes name while knocking anything that got in his way down.

He let the demon take full control and he tore into anyone who dared to come between him and his boy, snapping necks he went thru everyone until he reached Spike's side, his golden eyes flashing pure rage, his demon loving every minute of the violence while at the same time it raged at the pain and fear that he could sense coming off of his boy in waves.

Whenever he finally reached Spikes side he knelt down beside of him rumbling deep in his chest as he reached for him.

Spike laid there lost in the reenactment of that night whenever he sensed something, Angel, his sire was here everything would be alright now; he jumped whenever he felt gentle hands lift him from the floor and into the strong arms that he loved so well, he turned and buried his face into the strong chest and started to shake.

When Angel felt a hand touch him on his shoulder he turned game face in place, only to relax whenever he saw it was Gunn.

"Wow, Big guy let's get him out of here." Angel nodded and stood up his precious burden in his arms and followed Gunn out of the bar.

Chapter Twelve

Whenever t hey got back to the hotel all that was on his mind was that his boy was holding onto him Chapter Twelve

Whenever t hey got back to the hotel all that was on his mind was that his boy was holding onto him like he never wanted to let go and it made him want to go back to the bar and kill the bastards that did this all over again, this time slowly and painfully. He started when he heard his boy's voice.

"Sire." He looked down at his boy and meant eyes that were deep pools of pain, and felt something give inside of him.

"Yes, childe?" He asked knowing subconsciously that right now Spike needed his sire, the tears streaming down his face confirming it.

"They hurt me. "He said this so low that Angel even with his sensitive hearing could barely understand.

"Yes, I know. And now they are dead."

"No, they really hurt me before in the alley."

"They hurt you in the bar, Will." Angel corrected gently thinking that he was to upset to remember where he was.

"NO!" Spike screamed frustrated that Angel didn't understand what he meant, he tried to pull away only to have Angel tighten his arms and ask him.

"What is it, Will?"

"Those bloody bastards raped me, Angel. In that alley repeatedly, over and over again, and when they were done they left me lying there hoping that the sun would rise and finish the job that they started."

Angel listened to his childes story in horror tears running down his cheeks he pulled Spike closer to him and kissing the top of the golden locks he said. "They can never hurt you again, Will. They are dead I killed them all."

Spike nodded, and then Angel lay back on the bed pulling Spike with him he said." Sleep, Will. "Spike nodded before succumbing to the exhaustion that suddenly over come him. Angel sighed and thought this was just one more thing that he had to make up to Spike.

The things that his childe had to go thru in the years he had been away would have broken a lesser vampire , but not his Will, he just accepted things and moved on until things got to be too much and he just shut down.

He tightened his arms around his sleeping childe before he too succumbed to sleep.

Chapter Thirteen

With a frustrated sigh Buffy plopped down into the chair beside Giles, causing him to jump. "Anything?" She asked.

Giles looked up from the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair. He pulled off his glasses and started to polish them the way he always did whenever things got to be too much.

"No, unfortunately the only thing the key, Dawn, was ever tied to was Glory, and we all know that is not a possibility. But I still have some more things to go over." Buffy frowned and then she got up and walked over to the door and looking out frustration in her movements, she turned around and said.

"Well, for wanting to help, Spike sure isn't here is he?" Just as she said that the door opened, almost knocking her down, to admit Cordelia and the man who said his name was Gunn, and behind him was the same mousy little girl who has yet been introduced.

"So where is the fanged wonder and Angel?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Gunn stiffened ready to jump all over the blonde bitch that had made both his friends so unhappy, whenever Cordelia said.

"Something came up, and they can't make it tonight." Buffy looked ready to say something smart but before she could Cordelia went on. "And before you say something that will cause me to turn around and walk back out that door, despite the promise I made to Angel. Shut up and sit down and let's get some research done. I so want to get out of this town of doom."

And so saying that she walked over to the table and sat down, picking up a book that was sitting beside Giles and started to leaf thru it, Gunn and the girl following close behind.

A few very frustrating hours later, Cordelia slammed the book she had been reading, causing the people around her, to jump. "This is ridiculous. We are never going to find anything, because it is not here. I vote that we get some much needed rest. Maybe tomorrow someone will contact Buffy."

"Well, no one asked you to come anyways. In fact I don't remember asking any of you here. So why don't you and your little friends jump back on your broom and fly out of here." Buffy said and much to her dismay Giles spoke up to that.

"Buffy, please if we're going to get anywhere in this we need all of the help we can get." He then turned to Cordelia and told her "That's fine. And please tell Angel and Spike that we hope to see them tomorrow." Cordelia nodded and got up and walked towards the door followed closely by her friends.

"What was that all about, Giles? We don't need their help." Buffy told him angrily.

"Right now, Buffy I'm afraid we need all the help we can get. We have nothing and the longer we wait the more of a chance that we never find Dawn." Buffy nodded in agreement then she got up and left fully intending on finding where Dawn was tonight. She wanted to get her sister back as soon as possible, and on the plus side Spike and all his little friends would be able to leave too.

Chapter Fourteen

Spike awoke to the feel of strong arms wrapped around him and smiled, and then the events of the night before came flooding back to him causing him to stiffen. The fear was still there inside of him, he thought that he had gotten over it and moved on, but seeing Dale had brought it all back, in vivid detail, and now Angel knew his deepest shame. Slowly as he could he inched out from beneath Angel's arm and headed for his coat he needed to get out of there and think, and he did his best thinking while beating the shit out of the beasties and where better to find them, then in the city of the Hellmouth?

Spike wondered into his cemetery, yes he still thought of it as his, and searched for his first victim of the night, and he wasn't disappointed, there was a newly risen vampire making his way towards him. "Thinking on an easy meal then, mate?" Spike taunted him and then let loose with a flying kick that sent the vampire to the ground, Spike looked down at him and let out a bark of laughter, the guy looked like a reject from the sixties, he gave him a hand up and then taunted. "Come on surely you can do better than that? " With that he sent the vampire flying and he landed against a headstone breaking it. "Oh, bloody hell this isn't any fun." With that he staked the reject and walked farther into the cemetery lost in thought he didn't see Clem until he ran into him. Looking up ready to do some more damage on the vampire world, Spike saw who it was and grinned.

"Clem, "

Clem looked up to see who it was that ran into him when he heard the familiar voice he hadn't heard in years not believing his eyes or ears he asked.

"Spike, is that really you?"

"Yeah, mate it's really me. Listen I'm glad I ran into you. I was going to look you up later, but this is just as good. My crypt still empty?" Clem nodded and then said "Yeah, I've been staying there watching it for you, in case you ever came back." Spike looked surprised and then he headed in the direction of the place he called home for three years.

"Thanks I appreciate it, but you can have the place, I 'm not here to stay." He opened the door and walked in, it still looked the same except for the Doritos bags littering the floor. He went over to the couch and sat down, and then he asked.

"Clem, I need you to tell me everything that you remember hearing about Bit and the people who took her." Clem looked thoughtful for a minute and then he said.

"There's really not much to tell really." Spike looked ready to chew nails.

"What did the wankers look like?"

"Well, the one was really big. I mean he was big and tall, and he had this scar over his right eye, which was missing and the woman with him had a weird accent." Spike nodded and then gestured his hand for Clem to continue. "But, it was the funniest thing, the woman she shut the man up when he corrected her on the reason as to why they took Dawnie."

Spike looked at Clem and waited for him to go on. "He said that Angelus' spawn would fall for the trap that they set and then they would him right where they wanted him." Spike jumped up screaming "Bloody hell, they were looking for me and when they couldn't find me they figured they would take the one person that would make me show myself. Did you hear anything more?" Clem shook his head no, but then he nodded." Well which is it then yes or no?" Spike asked impatient to get the whole story out of his old friend.

"Tonight at the poker game, this new guy he was bragging on how his mistress was going to bring the mighty Angelus to his knees by getting the thing that he held dearest to his cold heart, his favored youngest childe."

Spike got up and started cursing in every language that he knew, and started pacing back and forth; Clem who by this time was really confused asked "Do you know this Angelus?" Spike stopped pacing and looked at Clem.

"Yes, I bloody well know him. He's my sire and I'm the favored childe, but who could possibly think that Angel would even care is beyond me. How could they possibly know that I am back with him?" spike started towards the door, after telling Clem he would be in touch.

Chapter Fifteen

Angel woke up and reached for Spike, but when all he felt was the empty space where he was supposed to be lying he jumped up with a curse. He should've known this would happen, and reached for his phone intending to call Gunn's room and see if he saw him when the door flew open and he walked in.

"Where did you go?" He asked and winced at the anger in his voice, but Spike wasn't paying any attention to what Angel said he just walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed, after a few minutes someone answered and Spike spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, Red .It's me listen get everyone together I got a lead on who has the Niblet." He listened for a minute and then said angrily. "You tell the bloody bint that it was from a good source, oh bugger it. Please, Red convince her this is serious…no not end of the world serious." Then he seemed to think better of it and said "It could be, so please just do it…ok.bye, Luv" When he hung up the phone he sat down like all the fight had just drained out of him. Then he looked over at Angel and said.

"The bitch is back." Angel looked at him in confusion and then his face cleared when he realized who Spike was talking about.

"That's impossible, Spike I set her on fire. "But he faded off when he saw Spike shaking his head. "They got out Dru and Darla, Dru she showed up here, after it happened she went on about you, and wanting the family back together…like we were ever a family. Darla always hated me, hated the attention that I got from you, the love, and now she's got the bit, but it's me that she's gunning for."

Angel seen by the look in Spike's eyes what was coming and shook his head.

"No, you're not going to do it. What could she possibly hope to accomplish by taking you?" He asked not realizing how it sounded to his already emotionally distraught childe he went on. "Who would it hurt?"

Spike looked crushed and Angel realizing what he just said hurried to finish what he started saying "Here, who here would it hurt." And then he realized that he was only making things worse he gave up.

"That's what I thought too. No one cares whether I turn to dust or not, but apparently she thinks you will." Angel then realized what was going on, and he pulled Spike into his arms.

"She's going to take you to get to me." Spike nodded and hugged Angel closer to him "She wants Angelus back and she figures that the only way to get him is by killing-"

"You." Angel finished in horror. He pulled his boy closer to him wanting to take him and run. He snapped back to the present when he heard that Spike was saying something.

"I'm the reason the bit's missing, if I wouldn't have left she would have me right now and then I'd be dust and Angelus wouldn't be in danger of reappearing." Angel not believing what he was hearing pouring out of his distraught childe's mouth pushed him away, grabbing him by the arms he said angrily.

"Will, look at me." When Spike wouldn't meet his eyes he growled and said "Damnit, Will look at me."When Spike meant Angel's eyes he was shocked by the anger underlined by hurt in his eyes.

"Angelus still would've made an appearance, Will. He would've come back and after staking Darla he would've greeted the sun." Spike dove into Angel's arms and he listened while his sire poured his heart out to him.

"Because we both love you, Will. Hell, who am I kidding Angelus is me. I love you and no one not Buffy or Darla is ever taking you away from me again."

Spike pulled away from him and kissed him then said "Alright, let's get over to the meeting and figure out what to do."

Chapter Sixteen

Spike and Angel and the fang gang, as Cordelia likes to call them all walk into the Magic box ,to find that everyone is already there deep in a discussion of some sort, that of which comes to an abrupt end, when they saw them come in.

"Well, well you finally decide to grace us with your presence then have you?" Buffy asked he question directed at the entire group, but her hostile gaze remained on Spike only. Who only glared in response.

"Willow said that you found out something, Spike?" Giles asked wanting to defuse the coming war of wits before it got physical.

"Yes, we know who has Dawn and why." Spike said despite the nudge from Angel, and everyone including the team from L.A looked at him in shock.

"Well don't just stand there who has her?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Darla." Spike told her, looking on dispassionately as she paled and sat down hard on the chair behind her.

"What would Darla want with Dawn?" Buffy asked her voice betraying the fear that she felt in knowing that her sister was in the hands of one of the "fanged four" the nickname given to Spike, Drucilla, and Angel and Darla by the watchers council.

"She wants me." Spike said. "Dawn was just her means to catch my attention; she set the trap and is waiting on me to take the bait."

"Well, where is she then? How come we haven't been able to find her?"

Willow asked curiously.

"I'm betting she shows up anytime now', especially since I got out word that I'm looking for her." Spike told them, and Angel whipped around and pinned Spike with a cold look that was pure Angelus.

"What do you mean you put out word?" He asked with a low growl in his voice.

"I told Clem to let it leak that if she wanted me I would meet with her."

"NO! You will do no such thing, William." Angel told him.

"And just why won't he, Angel? After all he is the reason that she took Dawnie." Buffy said angrily.

"Ah, yes that may very well be, but do you honestly think that once she gets Spike that she won't kill her anyways?" Cordelia said anger in her words.

"But for what purpose does she want with Spike?" Giles asked curiously.

"She wants to bring back Angelus."

"But how would taking Spike bring back Angelus? He hates Spike." Spike winced still not quite believing that he has his sire back once more before he brought himself back into the conversation.

Whenever Spike opened his mouth to answer fully planning on lying his jaw dropped in shock when he heard Angel answer instead.

"Because he was and still is my favorite childe. And by taking him then killing him she knew that would surely set Angelus free."

"Hey, Spike you said that Drucilla was your sire." Buffy said to which Xander responded "Yeah, but I distinctly remember Spike saying at one time that Angel was his sire." Spike looked at Angel, noticing that he got that broody hurt look on his face again, and not being able to deal with this on top of everything else, he sat down at the table and blocked out the argument that was currently taking place.

The soul, and Dale and now Darla it was all getting to be too much, he always prided himself with being able to take everything in stride and keep on going. But this latest development was the icing on top of a very big cake, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He was brought out of his brooding by a tap on his shoulder he looked over to find that it was Fred trying to get his attention. He gave a half smile and answered her.

"Yeah, Luv?" She looked at him concern in her eyes, and he was again amazed by the caring that she had showed him since he turned up on Angel's doorstep, she was the first one to befriend him, even before the soul.

"You ok?" she asked him "I notice that you're favoring your side, Charles mentioned that you were hurt last night and you don't look so good." Fred's referral to his injury reminded him that he hadn't fed, and he was starting to get a little woozy, the blood loss was starting to take its tole on him, and felt the darkness start to descend on him. He heard Fred's urgent shout as if it were far away.

Angel looked over when he heard Fred's shout and watched in horror as Spike fell over onto the ground, he ran over towards him, but Cordelia got there first, putting her hand on his chest she leaned over him and feeling the stickiness under her hand she looked and saw that it was fresh blood.

"Angel, he's bleeding, and badly." She said fear in her voice. Angel cursed realizing that Spike's injuries were never tended to last night and he wondered if his boy had even fed to replenish the blood that he had lost. He leaned down and gently lifted his precious boy into his arms and headed back to the training room and the couch that he had seen there, followed closely by Cordelia and Gunn and Fred right behind him each of them worried about their friend.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so worried about Spike? He's a vampire for God's sake blood loss isn't going to kill him." Buffy said "We have to concentrate on getting Dawn back."

Angel who by this time has had enough of the bullshit that kept filtering out of Buffy's mouth, and still wondering what he had ever seen in her, responded.

"And right now I have to concentrate on helping my childe, and your problems really aren't my first priority right now. So if you don't mind I have to feed my boy."

Angel turned back to notice that Gunn was already starting to remove Spike's blood soaked shirt, and the ragged looking wound on his chest was seeping blood still, he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder silently asking him to move. He leaned down and gently wiped away the blood revealing that the wound hadn't even begun to heal, which was unusual because it should've started to close, even without the feeding that would have started the healing process. So that answers the question on his feeding, first things first, he gently lifted Spike up onto his lap, mindful of the still bleeding wound, and he bit into his own wrist causing it to trickle a small amount of the healing substance that his childe so badly needed, putting it up to Spike's mouth he waited for him to eat. He smiled when he felt the first small suckle and looked down to see blue eyes hazed with pain open, after a little while when the wound had closed he laid him back down to tend to the wound, already it had started to heal.

"Is he alright, Angel?" Fred asked and Spike looked at his friends that were surrounding him and sat up still a little woozy.

"Yeah, Luv. I'm ok just got a little wonky is all. But now everything is alright." Angel put a restraining hand on him when he went to get up and said. "Maybe you should rest for a little while, Will. " Spike meant Angel's eyes and saw the concern in them and sighed. "It's alright, Luv. I can wait until after the little groupsie." He squeezed Angel's hand before getting up and heading for the door. Angel meant the concerned eyes of his friends before following him out of the room.

Chapter Seventeen

Dawn awoke to the sound of laughter, she had no idea on how long she had been there, but she knew one thing she hurt. Hurt all over she knows that her bruises have bruises, and that is never a good thing.

"Looky here, Mistress, she's awake." Dawn looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that there was now a woman in the room, she felt the terror build up inside of her when the woman started towards her.

"Well hello there sweet thing .Are my boys treating you right?" Dawn tried to pull back from the hand that was caressing her cheek and the woman laughed.

"You're a feisty little one aren't you?" She turned around and walked back towards the other side of the room. "Don't worry, Sweety. You won't be alone much longer if what my sources say are true. Sweet William will be joining you soon." Dawn glared at the blonde, not able to speak around the gag in her mouth. "Then my boy will be coming home to mummy and all will be well." Dawn jumped when the door opened and if she could've screamed she would have, Drucilla had just walked into the room and she just knew that she was dead.

"Mummy, will Daddy be here soon?" Darla laughed and she went to the vampiress and patted her on the cheek. "All in due time, Drucilla. All in due time. Let's go out shall we?" With that they all left leaving Dawn behind to wonder what was really going on.

Chapter Eighteen

Spike looked over at his sire, who was sleeping peacefully and drew in an unneeded breath, he knew that Angel was worried about him but he just couldn't shake this downward spiral he seemed to be on. It seemed to be swallowing him whole with no hope for the end in sight, he got up and not wanting to wake Angel he went outside to smoke a cigarette, closing the door behind him, he leaned back against the wall and drew in deeply on his cigarette.

Darla had Dawn, and that was what was laying on his mind the hardest right now, it was his fault all of it, if he would've stuck it out Dawn wouldn't be in danger right now, he knew that Angel wanted him to talk to him, but how do you tell the man that you waited forever to be with, that you wanted to greet the coming sunrise?

He looked up when he heard a door open and saw Cordelia.

"Hey, Blondie. Can't sleep?" She asked as she walked over to him, he smile but she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes, since returning to this hell hole of a town Spike's recovery which was doing so good had made a drastic backslide and she feared that he would never recover.

'Vampire, remember? We roam at night." Cordelia knew this wasn't the case however Spike had long ago changed his sleeping patterns and she leaned back beside him wondering if there was anything she could say to make him open up.

He glanced over at her and sighed, stubbing out his cigarette on his boot he flung his arm around her. "Don't look so gloomy, Delia. All will work out in the end."

They both looked up when Angel came out, having awakened when he felt Spike get up. "Everything alright out here?" He asked his eyes scanning the darkness for possible threats.

'Everything's fine, Luv. Just needed a fag." Angel nodded and closed the door behind him. Spike saw his peace go out the proverbial window then, he loved them, but he needed some space, and their constant hovering was getting to him, so rather than standing around all night waiting for the other shoe to fall so to speak, so he stood up striate and headed out into the night, ignoring Angel when he called his name.

Chapter Nineteen

Spike walked down the street refusing to feel guilty about leaving, he just couldn't take the sympathetic glances anymore, Angel's were the worst, he knew, he knew everything, and the reason why he knew was because he told him and that's what rankled the most.

"Spike, wait up." Spike stopped and hung his head, waiting for Angel to catch up, he knew he would follow. "Why did you take off like that? You know it isn't safe for you right now. Do you want Darla to get you?" Angel asked angrily, Spike said nothing he just started walking determined to ignore him, Angel frustrated grabbed Spike's arm and swung him around "Talk to me, Will. Please quit shutting me out."

"What do you wanna hear, Angel, huh? How I wake up every bloody night in tears? How the thoughts of ever being with you in any way besides sleeping makes me wanna hurl? How the taste of blood makes me so sick to my stomach that it ends up in the bloody toilet? Does it make you feel better knowing these things? My God, Angel I bloody love you, yet every time we come close to making love I freeze up and it's killing me." There were tears streaming down his face as he screamed out all his frustrations.

Angel knew that it was something like this, but knowing it and actually hearing it were two very different things. He pulled his weeping childe into his arms and prayed to anyone that was listening that he said the right thing.

"You listen to me, Will I love you, and all I want is to hold you in my arms, anything else doesn't matter."

Spike stiffened, and then he melted into Angle's arms, before saying. "But don't you see, Luv. It does matter. It matters to me, I want to be able to have you take me into your arms and make love to me and not freeze up like a bloody nancy boy , but every time that I think I put it behind me something happens and it all comes flooding back ."

Angel didn't know what to do, the pain in his boy's voice was so obvious, and he felt so helpless, he wished he could talk to Cordelia about this, but knew his boy would never forgive him if he did. So he picked up his boy and started back towards the hotel, shaking his head at a concerned Cordelia who had waited anxiously outside for their return and went into the room closing the door behind them.

Whenever the door was closed Angel walked over to the bed and bent down to put Spike on it, Spike tightened his arms around Angel's neck not ready to let go of the comfort of having his sire's arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere, Will. I just need to get you out of your coat, get you more comfortable that's all." Spike nodded and let go, only to jump back into his arms once Angel laid down. Exhausted he immediately fell into a deep sleep secure in the knowledge of being in Angel's arms.

Chapter Twenty

Whenever Angel was sure that Spike was sleeping he gently slipped out from under him, and padded over to the phone, picking it up he dialed the familiar number of his hotel hoping that Lorne would still be there, he waited for him to pick up."

"Angel Investigations, "Lorne's welcomed voice came over the line. "Lorne, its Angel." He said relief coloring his voice.

"Hey, Sweet cheeks. How is the land of Hell?"

"Hell. Listen, Lorne I need you to come here. Are you able to get away?" Angel asked, there was a silence on the other end.

"Listen, Muffin. Before you left I told you I wouldn't be going. I'm a lover not a fighter you know that."

"Yes I know that. It isn't about what's going on here at least not totally. Spike needs you, or rather I need you here because of him. "

"Say no more, Sugar plum. I'm on my way." With that the green demon hung up the phone Angel sighed, and then got back into bed, pulling Spike to him he vowed that he would help his boy if it was the last thing he did.

Chapter Eighteen

Spike looked over at his sire, who was sleeping peacefully and drew in an unneeded breath, he knew that Angel was worried about him but he just couldn't shake this downward spiral he seemed to be on. It seemed to be swallowing him whole with no hope for the end in sight, he got up and not wanting to wake Angel he went outside to smoke a cigarette, closing the door behind him, he leaned back against the wall and drew in deeply on his cigarette.

Darla had Dawn, and that was what was laying on his mind the hardest right now, it was his fault all of it, if he would've stuck it out Dawn wouldn't be in danger right now, he knew that Angel wanted him to talk to him, but how do you tell the man that you waited forever to be with, that you wanted to greet the coming sunrise?

He looked up when he heard a door open and saw Cordelia.

"Hey, Blondie. Can't sleep?" She asked as she walked over to him, he smile but she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes, since returning to this hell hole of a town Spike's recovery which was doing so good had made a drastic backslide and she feared that he would never recover.

'Vampire, remember? We roam at night." Cordelia knew this wasn't the case however Spike had long ago changed his sleeping patterns and she leaned back beside him wondering if there was anything she could say to make him open up.

He glanced over at her and sighed, stubbing out his cigarette on his boot he flung his arm around her. "Don't look so gloomy, Delia. All will work out in the end."

They both looked up when Angel came out, having awakened when he felt Spike get up. "Everything alright out here?" He asked his eyes scanning the darkness for possible threats.

'Everything's fine, Luv. Just needed a fag." Angel nodded and closed the door behind him. Spike saw his peace go out the proverbial window then, he loved them, but he needed some space, and their constant hovering was getting to him, so rather than standing around all night waiting for the other shoe to fall so to speak, so he stood up striate and headed out into the night, ignoring Angel when he called his name.

Chapter Nineteen

Spike walked down the street refusing to feel guilty about leaving, he just couldn't take the sympathetic glances anymore, Angel's were the worst, he knew, he knew everything, and the reason why he knew was because he told him and that's what rankled the most.

"Spike, wait up." Spike stopped and hung his head, waiting for Angel to catch up, he knew he would follow. "Why did you take off like that? You know it isn't safe for you right now. Do you want Darla to get you?" Angel asked angrily, Spike said nothing he just started walking determined to ignore him, Angel frustrated grabbed Spike's arm and swung him around "Talk to me, Will. Please quit shutting me out."

"What do you wanna hear, Angel, huh? How I wake up every bloody night in tears? How the thoughts of ever being with you in any way besides sleeping makes me wanna hurl? How the taste of blood makes me so sick to my stomach that it ends up in the bloody toilet? Does it make you feel better knowing these things? My God, Angel I bloody love you, yet every time we come close to making love I freeze up and it's killing me." There were tears streaming down his face as he screamed out all his frustrations.

Angel knew that it was something like this, but knowing it and actually hearing it were two very different things. He pulled his weeping childe into his arms and prayed to anyone that was listening that he said the right thing.

"You listen to me, Will I love you, and all I want is to hold you in my arms, anything else doesn't matter."

Spike stiffened, and then he melted into Angle's arms, before saying. "But don't you see, Luv. It does matter. It matters to me, I want to be able to have you take me into your arms and make love to me and not freeze up like a bloody nancy boy , but every time that I think I put it behind me something happens and it all comes flooding back ."

Angel didn't know what to do, the pain in his boy's voice was so obvious, and he felt so helpless, he wished he could talk to Cordelia about this, but knew his boy would never forgive him if he did. So he picked up his boy and started back towards the hotel, shaking his head at a concerned Cordelia who had waited anxiously outside for their return and went into the room closing the door behind them.

Whenever the door was closed Angel walked over to the bed and bent down to put Spike on it, Spike tightened his arms around Angel's neck not ready to let go of the comfort of having his sire's arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere, Will. I just need to get you out of your coat, get you more comfortable that's all." Spike nodded and let go, only to jump back into his arms once Angel laid down. Exhausted he immediately fell into a deep sleep secure in the knowledge of being in Angel's arms.

Chapter Twenty

When Angel was sure that Spike was sleeping he gently slipped out from under him, and padded over to the phone, picking it up he dialed the familiar number of his hotel hoping that Lorne would still be there, he waited for him to pick up."

"Angel Investigations, "Lorne's welcomed voice came over the line. "Lorne, its Angel." He said relief coloring his voice.

"Hey, Sweet cheeks. How is the land of Hell?"

"Hell. Listen, Lorne I need you to come here. Are you able to get away?" Angel asked, there was a silence on the other end.

"Listen, Muffin. Before you left I told you I wouldn't be going. I'm a lover not a fighter you know that."

"Yes I know that. It isn't about what's going on here at least not totally. Spike needs you, or rather I need you here because of him. "

"Say no more, Sugar plum. I'm on my way." With that the green demon hung up the phone Angel sighed, and then got back into bed, pulling Spike to him he vowed that he would help his boy if it was the last thing he did.

Chapter Twenty-one

Spike surfaced slowly, his eyes had that familiar grittiness to them testifying to the fact that he fell asleep while crying again. Bloody hell would these constant feelings of fear never leave? He isn't used to it but knows now that they are here to stay. He knew that he had to push the feelings aside and concentrate on finding Darla and rescuing Dawn, but even though the mind is willing, his subconscious unfortunately is not.

Movement beside him told him that Angel had awakened but he wasn't ready to face him yet so he feigned sleep, hoping that Angel would fall for the super fudge.

Angel knew that Spike was awake, he had stopped breathing, something that even as a young fledge he continued to do despite the fact that he didn't need to, his childe was still so human in so many ways. He got up from the bed and padded into the bathroom letting Spike believe that he fell for his act, and decided to take a shower, before dressing for another meeting at the Magic Box, hopefully this time something useful would come of the meeting.

Spike waited until he heard the shower kick on before he reached for his pack of cigarettes that were laying on the night stand, lighting one he laid back and clicked on the TV figuring that he'd watch a little Springer before he took his turn in the bathroom. Flipping thru the channels he found what he was looking for and settled down to have a good laugh at the awful acting that filled the stage that was Jerry Springer.

Chapter Twenty-two

Everyone was sitting around the table listening to Angel's plan to find out were Darla was hiding out. Spike having heard the plan earlier, he just sat quietly taking it all in. Angel was interrupted quite frequently by either Giles or Buffy asking a question, and he could see the strain of the last week reigning down heavily on Buffy's thin shoulders, and couldn't find it in him to care.

The nicely clad figure stood watching in the window as the Slayer and all her little slayerettes talked around the table. Her gaze landing on the reason why she came back to this God forsaken town, William, he was the one that would bring Angelus back home to her. His obsession with the boy from day one was always the one hardship between them, even now he couldn't seemed to quit touching the boy, however the rest didn't seem to notice the way his hand would always fall onto Spike's shoulder, or the discreet glances that passed between them, but she did, after all she spent 20 years watching it, and biding her time, knowing that someday she would have William right where she wanted him, a pile of dust in the wind.

"Soon my sweets, we shall be together with no one between us not even that sorry excuse of a vampire William." With that she faded into the darkness.

Chapter Twenty-three

Angel, Spike and the rest of the L.A gang slowly made there way their way thru the cemetery, eyes peeled for any sign of Darla. Having all agreed on a short patrol before returning to their hotel.

When Spike stopped, his head cocked to the side. Vampires, two of them, he looked over to see if Angel sensed them too, and received a nod in reply. Together they both readied the stakes they were carrying, standing there they waited fort hem to show.

Gunn, who noticed this silent inter-action, from many times before, noticed them first. They were getting ready to feast on an unsuspecting woman out walking her dog. A twig that Cordelia stepped on got their attention.

"Look, Angelus. Babies trying to poach in on our territory." Spike said.

"Well we can't have that, can we, William?" That said they waited to see what the minions would do. The woman, taking advantage of the situation ran. Satisfied that the woman had gotten away safely, they turned their attention back to the two vampires, finishing off the last vampire Gunn looked around and spotted two women, standing on the out skirts of the cemetery, and motioned to Spike.

Spike glanced in the direction that Gunn was pointing and froze; standing there was Darla and Dru, his dark princess, noticing the vampires that seemed to come out of thin air Angel vamped and dove into the first wave, not being anything but lowly minions they were easy to manage.

"Guess this leaves dear 'ole Grand mum to me." Spike said and headed their way. He jumped up into the air fully intending on kicking the bitch, when steamily out of no where she drew a knife and imbedded it deep into Spike's unprotected side, he cried out in pain as the knife was twisted sideways and then yanked out, causing him to fall to his knees.

Seeing this Gunn yelled out to Angel "Angel-" Angel turned around and watched as Spike fell to his knees, he staked the vampire that he had by the arm and ran over.

"See, Angelus I told you I would have my way." Darla said and then she motioned towards Drucilla and they left. Angel would've like nothing better than to go after the bitch and stake her for the second time, but he could smell his boys blood in the air as it poured out of the wound. He needed to get him back to the hotel, so he could once again take care of his precious boy.

"We'll meet again, Sire." He said into the air, sarcasm coloring his voice. When he saw that everyone else was alright, he gently picked up his wounded childe and started out of the cemetery.

"It's alright, Childe. I got you. She'll never get near enough to hurt you again, not knowing how true his words could be, he continued walking his burden cradled gently in his arms.

Chapter Twenty-five

The plan was going exactly like she wanted to; they were in for a big surprise, too bad it was going to take so long though. Before leaving that night Darla had carefully applied the deadly potion to the knife. All that she needed to add was the holy water and the plan was set.

Then all she had to do was sit back and watch as the potion did its trick. The potion itself was nothing but a bunch of herbs and would do little harm, oh but the holy water; it would travel through William's blood stream and make his blood sizzle like the bowels of hell. Oh he'll eventually heal, being a vampire, but Angelus he won't know that.

"Come home to mummy my dear precious boy." She thought.


End file.
